


Y así fue como te vi caer

by Maraasih



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Autoconclusivo, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraasih/pseuds/Maraasih
Summary: Es simplemente una historia basada en el video de blood, sweat and tears.Valga la aclaración que es únicamente en el video nada más, no los miembros del grupo o algo por el estilo.





	Y así fue como te vi caer

Solo fue un poco.  
Más bien muy poco lo que sentía por ti antes de el.  
Un día era normal, pero al siguiente día juro que había algo más.  
No me di cuenta hasta pasado un tiempo, cuando no había nada que hacer.  
Eras más dulce que cualquier postre, pero también más cruel que el recuerdo del ayer.  
Lo ocultabas muy bien, pero al mismo tiempo era como si quisieras que lo supiera.  
Me sanabas mientras me destruías. Me llevabas al límite de todo; de ti, de mi, del daño que me hacías. Pero no me molestaba.  
Quería tenerte siempre conmigo. Mañana, tarde y noche. Hoy, mañana y ayer. ¿Cómo te iba a tener en el pasado en el que no estuviste presente? En este momento no lo sé, pero en aquel entonces estaba segura de como hacerlo, porque antes de ti no había nada, y no existiría un después, ya que siempre estarías ahí.  
Lo hacías mejor después de cada mordida, mejor cada vez que me robabas algo; mis lagrimas, mi esfuerzo, mi fe. Pero no era sólo eso. Mi voluntad, mis sueños, mi respirar. Me quitaste todo, pero para mi lo estabas llenando de mucho más, de ti.  
Te volviste aquel veneno que me recorría por completo, poco a poco bebí de esa copa hasta más no poder, pero después de eso solo creció. Termine siendo adicta a ti.  
Y un día no te encontré. Te busque por todo el museo en el que habíamos pasado cada momento juntas. Estatuas, cuadros, pasillos, nada. Un día, nada. Dos, nada. Tres. Tres. Tres... Y algo paso. En medio de un cuadro dos puertas abiertas, que llevaban a sus respectivos pasillos. Una blanca. Una negra.  
Entre en la blanca, y unos metros más allá había una habitación, llena de fotos de ti.  
Tarde en reconocerte, ya que usualmente cuando te veía llegaba primero el sentimiento y después la imagen, pero en este caso no fue así. Me dije a mi misma que el blanco no destacaba tu belleza, y lo que necesitaba era verte a ti, no una foto de ti.  
Salí al lugar del cuadro.  
Entre en el negra, y unos metros más allá había una habitación, llena de fotos de ti.  
Mi opinión se fue al traste, necesitaba más fotos de ti, más, más,más. No eran suficientes a pesar de que el cuarto estaba cubierto por completo de ellas. Las necesitaba. Grite, llore y llegue a destruir todas y cada una de las fotos a causa de mi desesperación.  
Cuando gritaba más bajo que un susurro y lloraba lágrimas de lo que parecía ser sangre, escuché un ruido.  
Corrí hacia el lugar del cuadro, el cual ya no estaba ahí. Pero en el centro de la estancia había una estatua. En ese momento esta fue igual a ti. Tu cincelada en mármol, con unas grandes alas que destacaban tu belleza. Así que me acerque y te bese.  
Y todo se derrumbó.  
Lo vi todo. Como dormías y deseabas ser más. Y como llegaba el y te lo daba en forma de unas bellas alas, como las de la estatua, pero de una tonalidad más oscura que el mismo infierno. Y fuiste feliz. Y despertaste y realmente no eras tu. Pero fuiste feliz.  
Ojalá hubiese sido solo eso, pero llego más. Más imágenes, sonidos, sabores, olores, sentimientos. Todo. Intente separarme y no pude. Tenía un sabor a podrido en la boca, y un olor a azufre en la nariz, y apareció una imagen de mi, y todo se intensificó.  
Logré separarme bruscamente de la estatua, la cual había comenzado a sangrar. Me di cuenta que en el lugar del cuadro había un espejo, y mi piel se había agrietado como cuando deja un plato caer.  
Así que corrí. Y te encontré.  
De espaldas a mi, con dos marcas en los omóplatos, donde deberían estar tus alas. Estabas en el centro de la estancia, bajo el único destello de luz.  
Giraste hacia mi, me viste y sonreíste. Esa sonrisa fue todo y nada, era sarcasmo y educación, felicidad y tristeza. No lo entendí. Hasta que lo vi. Y Morfeo me arranco de este mundo para llevarme al de el.  
Porque fue el diablo quien alas te dio.  
Pero fue algo mucho peor lo que te las quito.

**Author's Note:**

> Si estas leyendo esto, realmente no entiendo como llegaste hasta esta historia, pero bueno.  
> Soy Mara y me gusta escribir esta clase de historias; erráticas y poco definidas, como si simplemente hubieses entrado en la mente de un personaje en un momento random, por lo que usualmente no hay explicaciones ni trasfondos.  
> Solía guardar las historias solo para mi, pero a causa de eso hace poco se me borró una muy querida, así que decidí empezar a subirlas aquí.  
> Gracias por llegar al final.


End file.
